Russian Empire
Russian Empire Russian Empire The Russian Empire (Russian: Российская Империя, tr. Rossiyskaya Imperiya) or simply Russia '(Russian: Россия, tr. ''Rossiya) was an empire that existed across Eurasia and North America from 1721, following the end of the Great Northern War, until the Republic was proclaimed by the Provisional Government that took power after the February Revolution of 1917.5 The third largest empire in world history, stretching over three continents, the Russian Empire was surpassed in landmass only by the British and Mongol empires. The rise of the Russian Empire happened in association with the decline of neighboring rival powers: the Swedish Empire, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, Persia and the Ottoman Empire. It played a major role in 1812–1814 in defeating Napoleon's ambitions to control Europe and expanded to the west and south. The House of Romanov ruled the Russian Empire from 1721 until 1762, and its German-descended cadet branch, the House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov, ruled from 1762. At the beginning of the 19th century, the Russian Empire extended from the Arctic Ocean in the north to the Black Sea in the south, from the Baltic Sea on the west to the Pacific Ocean, into Alaska and Northern California in America on the east.6 With 125.6 million subjects registered by the 1897 census, it had the third-largest population in the world at the time, after Qing China and India. Like all empires, it included a large disparity in terms of economics, ethnicity, and religion. There were numerous dissident elements, who launched numerous rebellions and assassination attempts; they were closely watched by the secret police, with thousands exiled to Siberia. Economically, the empire had a predominantly agricultural base, with low productivity on large estates worked by serfs (until they were freed in 1861). The economy slowly industrialized with the help of foreign investments in railways and factories. The land was ruled by a nobility (the boyars) from the 10th through the 17th centuries, and subsequently by an emperor. Tsar Ivan III (1462–1505) laid the groundwork for the empire that later emerged. He tripled the territory of his state, ended the dominance of the Golden Horde, renovated the Moscow Kremlin, and laid the foundations of the Russian state. Emperor Peter the Great (1682–1725) fought numerous wars and expanded an already huge empire into a major European power. He moved the capital from Moscow to the new model city of St. Petersburg, and led a cultural revolution that replaced some of the traditionalist and medieval social and political mores with a modern, scientific, Europe-oriented, and rationalist system. Empress Catherine the Great (reigned 1762–1796) presided over a golden age; she expanded the state by conquest, colonization and diplomacy, continuing Peter the Great's policy of modernization along West European lines. Emperor Alexander II (1855–1881) promoted numerous reforms, most dramatically the emancipation of all 23 million serfs in 1861. His policy in Eastern Europe involved protecting the Orthodox Christians under the rule of the Ottoman Empire. That connection by 1914 led to Russia's entry into the First World War on the side of France, the United Kingdom, and Serbia, against the German, Austrian, and Ottoman empires. The Russian Empire functioned as an absolute monarchy until the Revolution of 1905 and then became a de jure constitutional monarchy. The empire collapsed during the February Revolution of 1917, largely as a result of massive failures in its participation in the First World War. Русский (рус. дореф. Россійская Имперія; также '''Всеросси́йская импе́рия, Росси́я) — государство, существовавшее в период с 22 октября (2 ноября) 1721 года до Февральской революции и провозглашения республикив 1917 году Временным правительством. Империя была провозглашена 22 октября (2 ноября) 1721 года по итогам Северной войны, когда по прошению сенаторов русский царь Пётр I Великий принял титулы Императора Всероссийского и Отца Отечества1. Столицей Российской империи с 1721 по 1728 и с 1730 по 1917 год был Санкт-Петербург (1914—1917 годы Петроград), а в 1728—1730 годах — Москва. Российская империя была третьим по площади из когда-либо существовавших государств (после Британской и Монгольской империй). К концу своего существования она простиралась до Северного Ледовитого океана на севере и Чёрного моря на юге, до Балтийского моря на западе и Тихого океана на востоке. Во главе империи — император Всероссийский, обладал ничем не ограниченной, абсолютной властью до 1905 года (Манифеста 1905 года). 1 (14) сентября 1917 года Временное правительство России провозгласило страну республикой2 (хотя этот вопрос относился к компетенции Учредительного собрания; 5 (18) января 1918 года Учредительное собрание также объявило Россию республикой3). русско-шведской войне по результатам которой к Российской империи была присоединена Финляндия. В 1804—1813 годах Россия вела войну с Персией и после победы в битве при Асландузе при многократном численном перевесе противника и взятии под руководством генерала Петра Котляревского Ленкорани был подписан Гюлистанский мирный договор (1813), согласно которому Россия принимает под своё покровительство ряд азербайджанских ханств. Отменив свой план вторжения в Англию и нанеся поражение союзникам России в континентальной Европе, Наполеон вторгся в Россию. Началась Отечественная война 1812 года, в начале которой (18 июля 1812 года) Россия и Англия подписали Эребруский мирный договор и Англия выразила дипломатическую поддержку России. Несмотря на взятие Наполеоном Москвы, русские войска под руководством Михаила Кутузова 27 нанесли серию поражений французской армии, война закончилась полным разгромом полумиллионной французской армии в России. В 1814 году российские войска заняли Париж, что дало России право решающего голоса на Венском конгрессе и подняло международный престиж России, начавшей играть определяющую роль в Европе; в октябре 1815 года Россией и почти всеми европейскими государствами (кроме Англии) был заключён инициированный Александром I Священный союз, направленный на поддержание международного порядка, определённого на Венском конгрессе и предотвращение любых революционных выступлений. Россия включила в свой состав центральные польские земли вместе с Варшавой. Также власть российского императора распространилась на Финляндию (1809), Бессарабию (1812) и Азербайджан (1813). Александр I отменяет раздачи казённых крестьян приближённым. В 1803 году издаётся указ о вольных хлебопашцах, а в 1818 году рассматриваются проекты отмены крепостного права. В 1810—1817 годах появляются военные поселения. В 1819—1820 годах начинаются массовые бунты военных поселян, а с 1820 года волнения затрагивают армию. XIX век вошёл в историю мировой культуры как золотой век русской литературы и русской классической музыки. Статус России повышает Первое русское кругосветное плавание под командованием Ивана Крузенштерна и Юрия Лисянского (1803—1806). Русский адмирал Фаддей Беллинсгаузен в 1820 году открыл новый материк Антарктиду и назвал один из открытых островов в честь царя. Вместе с русской армией, вернувшейся из Европы, в Россию проникли революционные идеи, вылившиеся в 1825 году в восстание декабристов. Наследник престола цесаревич Константин Павлович от престола отказался, возникла ситуация междуцарствия; император Николай I сосредоточил усилия на жёстком утверждении режима личной власти, контроле над политической, экономической и культурной жизнью страны. В царствование Николая I был сделан важный шаг в направлении правового государства: была произведена кодификация всех законов Российской империи; за составление Полного собрания законов Российской империи, включающего все отменённые и действующие узаконения с 1649 года, а также судебные решения, имеющие принципиальное значение, известный реформатор и общественный деятель, основатель российской юридической науки Михаил Сперанский был награждён орденом Святого апостола Андрея Первозванного. Протекционистская политика Николая I способствовала развитию промышленного производства в России28. Нижний чин Дагестанской постоянной милиции с медалью «За беспорочную службу в полиции» (1904 год, фотография Сергея Прокудина-Горского) На протяжении полувека Россия вела боевые действия против кавказских горцев (Кавказская война), закончившиеся присоединением к Российской империи Северного Кавказа. В 1828 году под руководством полководцев И.Паскевича, А.Ермолова, В.Мадатова и А.Красовского была одержана победа в русско-персидской войне, по результатам которой был заключён выгодный для России Туркманчайский мирный договор и территория современного Азербайджана, население которого надеялось на защиту России29, а также Восточная Армения добровольно вошли в состав России. По итогам русско-турецкой войны 1828—1829 годов был подписан Адрианопольский мирный договор, в результате которого православная Греция, долго боровшаяся за свободу от турецкого владычества, благодаря России обрела независимость, к России были присоединены Анапа и Поти. После польского восстания отменена конституция Царства Польского. Россия потерпела поражение в Крымской войне (1853—1856)30 с Турцией и поддержавшими последнюю Англией и Францией, обеспокоенными усилением России на международной арене и обладавшими в своей совокупности существенным военно-техническим превосходством31. По мнению некоторых историков (академик Евгений Тарле), Россия в Крымской войне фактически не потерпела поражения3233. Из крупных держав Россию дипломатически и экономически поддержали только США3435. По результатам Крымской войны был заключён Парижский мирный договор (1856), согласно которому Россия пошла на минимальные территориальные уступки, но теряла право иметь военные базы и военный флот в Чёрном море, также как и Турция. В 1870 году Россия отказалась36 выполнять унизительные и дискриминационные для неё статьи Парижского мирного договора и была заключена Лондонская конвенция (1871), разрешающая иметь России и Турции военно-морской флот и военные базы на Чёрном море. Утраченные территории и право защищать христианское население Турции Россия вернула в 1878 году на основе подписанного канцлером Александром Горчаковым и графом Петром Шуваловым Берлинского трактата, в результате которого к России перешла Карсская область и была возвращена Южная Бессарабия37. При Николае I усиливается государственный контроль за жизнью общества (III отделение и Корпус жандармов), строятся первые железные дороги, проводится политика централизации Польши: подавив Польское восстание (1830), предпринимает шаги по уничтожению польской автономии. Император Александр II предпринимает важные реформы: отменяет крепостное право, проводит военную реформу (подготовка к русско-турецкой войне), судебную, земскую и городскую реформы. Окончательно ликвидируется польская автономия после восстания в Польше, закончена война на Кавказе, восстанавливается деятельность финляндского сейма. Россия продаёт США Аляску за 7,2 млн долларов в 1867 году. Из-за недовольства крестьянской реформой и желания её «переделать» создаются народнические революционные организации: «Чёрный передел», «Народная воля»; деятельность последней приводит к убийству императора 1 марта 1881 года. Ускорив модернизацию страны, реформы 1860—1870-х годов доказали плодотворность мирных преобразований в России, совершающихся по инициативе власти. Однако эти реформы инициировались лишь частью элиты и не имели массовой поддержки. Они учитывали в основном интересы помещиков, а не крестьян, что предопределило сохранение пережитков крепостничества (крупного дворянского землевладения, земельной неустроенности крестьян, отработочной системы, напоминавшей барщину, выкупных платежей, общины) и элементов традиционных структур, в частности — самодержавия. Александр II в рамках финансовой реформы снял секретность с государственного бюджета и ввёл государственный контроль над бюджетом посредством «контрольных палат», однако госдолг в правление Александра II увеличился в три раза. Россия была единственной из мировых держав, которая твёрдо встала на сторону северян и президента Авраама Линкольна в американской гражданской войне, послав в их поддержку две военные эскадры383940, что способствовало созданию союзнических отношений России и США.